At present, Positron Emission Computed Tomography (PET) technologies have been widely applied to biomedical research fields, e.g., early tumor detection research and drug screening research. Based on the PET technologies, a radioactive tracer is injected into a subject, a photon signal generated by an annihilation event is detected in vitro, and spatial distribution of the tracer in vivo is reconstructed according to the detected data. Thus, physiological metabolism information about the subject can be indirectly obtained.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.